Unexpected
by KRudzik
Summary: Logan is in the hospital and his cousin is in the room when Rory arrives but she knows this cousin from somewhere. What will happen when the surprise guest is a blast from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (for every chapter)**

**A. N. Okay so sadly the writer who originally wrote this found that she needed a break so I adopted this story. Now I like where the story started out so I am going to pretty much keep it the same. There are going to be a few minor tweaks but it is still going to be a Rory, Tristan Romance. I hope you enjoy my latest (adopted) addition to my fanfiction family! Oh and please review Tristan is not my strong point but I am giving it a shot so review and let me know how I am doing!**

Five days ago:

"I will be out of cell phone range for a few days. Okay?" Logan said. I just nodded and watched him walk out the door I had no idea that the next time I would see him was when he was in the hospital.

Present Day:

'I really miss Logan. I really wish I didn't though. I probably should have forgiven him but he really hurt me. He told me that it meant nothing but regardless it meant something to me and that was all that mattered. I ran into the bathroom to throw up again. I had been throwing up a lot lately. I wondered if I could be pregnant. There was only one way to find out.' I drove to Hartford and went into the drug store. I grabbed a test and paid. I was anxious. There was a good chance that I was pregnant but it was not something that I really wanted, not right now at least.

When I got to my apartment I took the test out of the bag and went to take it. I read the box carefully, blue means negative and pink means positive I told myself out loud. I walked into the bathroom and peed on the stick. After I took the test I waited 10 minutes the box said it would have the results in three minutes but I figured the more time it had the better the chance was that it would side with me. I looked at it and started to cry. It was positive.

I wiped the tears off of my face. I was pregnant and I was going to have to put my big girl pants on and deal with it. I heard the phone ring and I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I was nervous I had not heard from anyone in days and the call was from Finn not Logan

"Love?" I could hear the melancholy in Finn's tone.

"Finn what is wrong?" I could feel myself becoming uneasy.

"Love. Logan is in the hospital"

"Is anyone there?"

" His cousin is here with me but he needs you. Love please come."

I stared to cry. I could hear someone say something to Finn.

"Love I got to go now but please consider coming."

"I am, coming that is."

I hung up the phone and the waterworks picked up. I needed to call Paris, I was in no condition to drive and I needed to get to him.

The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Paris was panting. "Rory?"

She was waiting for me to respond but all I could do was sob. Between tears I spat, "Paris I need you please. Logan is hurt."

"Do you know where he is? Is he with you? Did you kill him, oh Rory please tell me you didn't kill him."

"No just come."

I hung up the phone and put it down on the bed. I unlock the door and made my way to the couch. The tears stopped and a numbness ensued.

Paris knocked on the door. I didn't answer. There was no need to answer she knew I was in here and I had unlocked the door. She turned the knob and came rushing to the couch.

"Get up lets go."

Paris was very direct and that was exactly what I needed right now. We were on the way out the door when she spotted the pregnancy test on the table.

"Rory are you…?"

I nodded.

"With Logan's…?

I nodded again.

"Let's go."

It was a quick drive to the hospital. Paris treated speed limit signs like suggestions and even if there was a cop Paris was not one who was going to stop until she got me to where I needed to be.

When we got there Paris dropped me off out front and I ran inside. I saw a nurse at the receptionist desk and I sprinted to her.

"Where is Logan Huntzberger?"

"I am sorry Miss. but we can't give a room number unless you are family" The nurse smirked at me and I returned the gesture.

"Well it just so happened that I am his cousin."

"Yeah what's your name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, or Ace. We are related through his uncle's second wife."

"Room 116."

I didn't wait for any more directions I took off running again. I saw Finn waiting in the room so I went inside. He gave me a big hug and I returned it.

"Finny?"

"Yes Love?"

"Is he okay? Do you know anything?"

I started to cry again.

"It is going to be okay Rory." Finn was trying to reassure me but I was not convinced. "Rory I want to introduce you to Logan's cousin."

Rory turned around she knew that face.

"Rory this is…"

"Tristan DuGrey."

"Yeah how did you?"

"We went to Chilton together."

"Well if it isn't little Mary. How has life been treating you?"

"Up until today pretty good. Steal anything lately?"

"Meow Mary. Why are you here anyway?"

"Logan and I are dating Tristan why do you think."

Tristan looked over at Logan and then back to me.

"So I guess this is the big secret Logan has been keeping from me. Now who says families tells each other everything?"

"Wait so you're Logan's cousin?"

"You could say that. Where do you think he gets his looks from?"

"Ignoring that comment. Do you know anything about how he is doing?"

"I may why do you want to know?"

"Tristan I am not in the mood for this tell me."

"Give me one good reason to."

"I pregnant it's his."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT".

I just nodded and smiled.

"Ace!"

I saw Logan stir in his bed.

"Logan!"

"Hey Ace."

"How long have you? What did you? Logan I'm so sorry!"

"I know I know. We're pregnant?"

I nodded.

"Wow."

"Mary pregnant?"

Tristan was stunned. He just kept repeating it over and over again. I ignored him.

Logan hugged me to the best of his abilities. I wanted to return the hug but I had to do something first. I lightly slapped his across the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"That was for your stupid need to jump. I told you to be careful and here you are. I didn't like it when you were planning this stupid adventure but no you said it would be fine."

"Yes and it would have been but I was drunk and very depressed."

Just then a nurse came in and kicked everybody out.

"I'm sorry guys but Logan needs his rest if he wants to get out of here soon. You can come back later but for right now his visiting hours are over."

I kissed Logan goodbye and left his room followed by Tristan and Finn.

Logan mouthed the words I LOVE YOU as I left. I could tell that this was going to be a long day.


	2. Just a Kiss

I sat down on a chair in the waiting room. Finn sat to my left and Tristan pulled a chair directly in front of me and took a seat.

"So Mary isn't a Mary anymore." Tristan smirked.

"Love why does he keep calling you Mary?"

"Well Finn Tristan has a rare disorder where he can only call girls Mary and boys John. It is very sad but he deals with it."

Paris came running up to me.

"So Rory how is he?"

"He is fine Paris."

That was when she noticed that Tristan was sitting in front of me.

"Tristan?"

"Paris?"

"Love I thought you said…"

"Forget it Finn."

"Wait so you and Mary are friends?"

"Actually we are room mates."

"I feel bad for Mary."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so. Any way I need to go and do a couple of things but I will stay here if you need me to."

I looked around and then back at Paris.

"I think I will be fine you can go and need what you need to do."

"Alright."

Paris walked away and I was left alone with Finn and the Spawn.

"So I guess you have a thing for my family huh?"

"Well I didn't know you were related so it doesn't count. Oh and we never had a thing."

"I beg to differ."

"Your beg doesn't count."

"Would someone like to fill me in on what is going on here?"

"Mary, I mean Rory and I used to have a thing back in high school."

"I beg your pardon but there was no thing. It was a kiss and as I remember I ran away."

"But there could have been a thing if you wanted."

"And apparently I didn't."

"Wait so you and Rory kissed?"

"Yeah that was all too. Just a kiss."

"I bet it would have been a lot more if you didn't run. I bet you would be having my baby if you didn't run."

"Excuse me. Finn kick his ass."

"I'm just saying what does Logan have that I don't?"

"Well there is me."

"That's a burn pretty boy."

"If you want to prove that there was nothing there then just kiss me now."

"Seriously Tristan. My boyfriend, your cousin, is in the hospital and you want me to kiss you? Get a life."

"I doubt that he would mind. I actually think that he would be glad to know that you are over me."

"No."

"Are you scared that there might be something between us?"

"No."

"Love just do it and shut him up."

"Not in front of you Finn. I know how your big mouth works."

"So if I leave then you will do it?"

"I'm not going to say but as long as you are here there is going to be nothing going on here."

Finn looked around and then got up and walked to the other side of the room. I motioned that he would have to go farther if anything was going to happen. He walked around the corner and then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this far enough Love?" Finn stuck his had out from around the corner.

"I don't think so."

"How about now?"

I could see the tips of his fingers sticking out from behind the wall.

"No. Keep going."

"Would you like it if I left the entire floor?"

"Yeah."

"Alright but this better be worth it I will be back in ten minutes and not a second later."

"Goodbye Finn."

"Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket.

"So how about that kiss?"

"In your dreams."

"Come on Mary you said that there was nothing there so prove it. Kiss me. What is the worst thing that can happen?"

"I could get mono."

"Well luck for you I am clean so what is your excuse now?"

"Are you going to drop this?"

"Not until you kiss me."

"Fine."

"Seriously?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No."

"Alright then."

He leaned closer to me and I closed my eyes. 'Pretend its Logan Pretend its Logan.' I was trying to justify this to my mind but it was not working and then something amazing happened.

His soft lips pressed against mine and I was transported back to the halls of Chilton. I had run away the last time he kissed me and I had no idea why. His kiss was amazing and I could feel the sparks fly. He didn't pull away either we just kissed. My tongue found its way inside his mouth and then it hit me. I was still in love with Tristan DuGrey. I suddenly felt sick. I pulled away and then ran into the bathroom to throw up. I might still be in love with Tristan but my baby wasn't.

**A/N: So I know that this was a short chapter but I just wanted to type something for this story because I felt like I was neglecting it. So here it is let me know what you think. Should she stay with Logan or go with Tristan?**


	3. I choose you

I wiped the vomit away from my face and leaned against the stall door. Was I really still in love with Tristan or was I still mad at Logan? I mean I forgave him. At least I thought I did but was I still mad? Was Tristan a way for me to get revenge? I don't think I want revenge but that kiss was…well it was pretty amazing. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Finn was back sitting by Tristan.

"So love what happened?"

"His kiss made me sick."

"So you did kiss him."

"Finn will you not make this a big deal I said I would and I did."

"Alright don't get so defensive."

"Sorry I am just kind of tired."

"Do you want me to drive you home love?"

"Yes please."

"Alright lets go."

Finn stood up and then pulled my up by my hand. I waved to Tristan and we left. I fell asleep in the car although when I woke up I was not back at the apartment.

"Finn."

The door opened and he walked in.

"Yes love."

"Where am I?"

"You're at my place."

"Why?"

"Logan called after we left last night. He told me that he did not want you to be alone so I brought you here."

"Wait Logan called and you didn't wake me up to talk to him?"

"Love he told me not to and being as he was in the hospital I thought I should respect his wishes. Although he was surprised that you actually kissed his cousin."

"You didn't."

"Apparently I didn't have to. Tristan told him."

"I am going to kill Tristan."

"Better him than me."

"You're not off the hook. After I take my shower you are taking me back to the hospital." I turned and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh love there is one more thing."

"What is that."

"Logan had Frank drop this by." He handed me a bag. "He told me to tell you to wear this."

I took the bag from Finn and closed the door. I wanted to know what was in the bag but first I had to shower. I turned on the water and then started to undress. My hair was a mess and I didn't have anyway to fix it. I saw the bag sitting on the floor and I just had to open it. I placed in on the counter and un-zipped the bag. On the top there was a note. I pulled it out and read it.

_Ace,_

_I am sorry about everything. I had Finn take you to his place I hope that is all right but if not here is a gift that I hope will make it better. Love Logan_

That was sweet. I put the card down on the counter and pulled out a smaller bag that contained an overnight kit. It had a brush, a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, deodorant, and my make up. I placed it on the counter next to the car and then went through the rest of the bag. Logan had packed me an outfit to wear to visit him and then a gift for him. I pulled out a black thong and a matching bra.

"Nice try Huntzberger." I laughed and put it back in the bag.  
The mirror was starting to fog up so I finished undressing and got into the warm water. I felt my stress melt away as the water ran down my back. I knew that showers had magical powers but this shower was the sorcerer of all magical showers apparently. I took the shampoo that was in the shower and started to wash my hair. I was half way done with washing my hair when I realized I was not sure if Finn had a blow dryer. If he didn't I was going to have to go with wet hair. It was too late so I finished up and turned off the shower.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I quickly dried off and then took the lingerie out of the bag and put it on. Being as Logan was in the hospital I should do something nice for him. I put on the rest of the clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. I put the rest of my stiff in the bag and carried it out of the bathroom and placed it on the bed.

"Finn!" I shouted because I was not sure if he could hear me.

Finn walked through the door with a smile on his face.

"You don't have to shout love."

"I know but I wanted to make sure you heard me."

"I did. What do you want?"

"I'm done can we go?"

"Not until you eat something and dry your hair."

"With what?"

Finn walked into the bathroom and pulled a blow dryer out from the cabinet.

"With this." He walked out and handed it to her. "When you are done with that come out and join me for breakfast. Then we will leave."

"Alright."

Finn left and closed the door behind him. I found the nearest electrical outlet and plugged in the blow dryer and started to dry my hair. It took about seven minutes to complete and once I was done I put it back in the bathroom and went to join Finn.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Cereal."

"What kind?"

"Any kind your heart desires."

Finn pointed to the table where there were at least twenty different brands. I walked over and grabbed a bowl and started to pour different types to create the perfect mixture. I topped the bowl off with some milk and took a seat next to Finn.

"Finn."

"Yes love?"

"Would you still be my friend if I wasn't with Logan?"

"What kind of question is this?"

"It's just a question."

"Of course I would still be your friend. I mean I have known Logan longer but I would still be friendly towards you…"

"That was not what I meant. If you had to pick between him and me who would you pick to be friends with?"

"Now that question is just wrong. I cannot pick between you and him."

"Choose."

"I would have to say…I can't love."

"Why? You would pick him wouldn't you?"

"It's not that but it's just that you can't ask me stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Fine."

I finish eating my cereal in silence.

"I'm done can we go now?"

"Yes. Oh and love."

"What?"

"I choose you."

A/n: So this chapter was a filler chapter just to get me started again. So I had an interesting comment that said to let Logan and Rory stay together and I just might do that…But again I said might and if I do there are going to be moments with her and Tristan that make Logan question. So either way someone is getting hurt. Anyway please REVIEW!

**-Katie**


	4. Just a closer walk

It was a shorter ride to the hospital than I had realized. When we got there I went straight to Logan's room to find him sleeping. Tristan was sitting in a chair by his bed flipping through a magazine.

"Well good morning Mary."

"Morning Tristan." I took a seat next to him and stared at Logan. "Any word on when he will be released?"

"Not yet. He may be here for a while." He sounded happy. "Hey do you want to take a walk with me? Logan isn't going to be up anytime soon."

I thought about it for a moment but he was right. Logan was going to be sleeping for a while longer and I could use some fresh air.

"Sure." We both stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't see Finn around so that was one less person I had to explain myself to.

Tristan led the way. We started walking in silence at first and then a conversation sparked.

"So you and Logan huh?"

I was surprised by how hurt he sounded over it.

"Yeah."

"You don't seem too excited about it."

"It's not that I am not excited about our relationship it is just that everything is moving so fast and I am not sure. I mean I am having his baby that means no matter what I am tied to him for the rest of my life."

Tristan looked down.

"You know you could always un have his baby…"

"An abortion really Tristan. Do you not remember that my mom had me when she was sixteen and not wanting to be with the father…"

"So you don't want to be with the father?"

"I never said that…"

"Yeah you just did."

"Don't twist my words."

"I'm not you said that you would not have an abortion because your mom didn't have one when she didn't want to be with your father. Any one who heard that statement would infer that you were in the same situation."

"Well then don't infer."

"Okay. So do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I would be lying if I said I would be equally happy with either. I would like a girl. I mean a girl I can relate to a boy is…well I don't know."

"That is understandable. So have you told your grandparents yet?"

"No I haven't even told my mom yet. Oh my gosh I need to tell my mom."

"Calm down Mary you like just found out yourself I think you can wait a few hours before you tell your mom."

"I guess you're right. So where are we walking to?" For the past few minutes I had just been blindly following Tristan but I would like to know where we were heading.

"I am not sure. I just figured that we would walk around the hospital until we got bored and then head back to his room. It seemed like a good idea to me."

"Of course it did. So what happened with you and military school?"

Tristan laughed.

"Really you finally have me alone and you want to know about my schooling? All right I will play along. It was tough but since I was good I got out early and here I am."

"What about college?"

"Really…" He sighed. "Harvard. It wasn't my first choice but my dad thought it would be a good school for me. I am guessing the next thing you are going to want to know about is my intended major."

I nodded. So much for small talk.

""Well as of right now I have to plans for a major and I don't think it would matter if I picked one being as my parents are going to choose what I do with the rest of my life."

"So nothing has changed since high school?"

"Well a few things have changed."

"Like what?"

"Well schools for one. Then there is the fact that you're not a Mary…"

"You were the only one who thought I ever was…" Tristan stopped walking. "I'm just kidding." He started to walk again.

"You scared me there for a second."

"Then that means that you could believe it."

"Well I could see it. It was a long shot but there was always a possibility."

"Any thing else change?"

"Yeah, there is this girl I like…"

"Really do tell."

"She is beautiful but she is seeing someone else. Usually that wouldn't stop me but she means a lot to me. You see she rejected me before and it really hurt. I am just not sure if I could handle that type of rejection again. What do you think?"

"If she means that much to you then there has to be signals that she is throwing you to let you know she is still interested. You wouldn't want her like you do if she wasn't."

"See that is what I thought but maybe I am just crazy…"

"You're not crazy just play it slow and maybe her relationship will fall apart on its own. You never know with those things, they can be really tricky."

"Yeah." Tristan nodded.

Whoever this girl was he was really smitten with her. I was glad that there was someone there for Tristan. It made me think less about the moment we shared yesterday and more about how I was going to tell everyone that I was pregnant.

We walked around for a bit and then we sat down in the waiting room. I pulled out my phone and stared at it for a while. Tristan must have noticed because he nudged me.

"Go ahead. Call her."

I took his advice and called my mom. I was hoping to get the machine but luck me she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Hi mom."

"RORY! Is it time for my Rory call already? What is going on with you?"

"Nothing much mom just sitting at the hospital…"

"Why?"

"Logan got hurt."

"Oh my God is he okay?"

"Yeah he will be fine. I meant to call you yesterday when I found out but it was so busy I forgot."

"That's okay sweetie. So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing much but I need to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: DUN DUN DAH! A cliffhanger… How do you think Lorelai is going to react? Oh and the Tristan Rory thing is in full swing. So please Review I love to read them and I think that if I get enough feedback there is a possibility for a quick turn around time for a new chapter but we shall see! REVIEW!

_**-Katie**_


	5. Bandaids

There was a silence over the phone. I knew that there was a chance that she was mad but with her not saying anything I could not tell what her reaction was exactly. I decided that it would be best if I broke the silence.

"Mom?" I paused hoping for an answer.

"I'm sorry Rory can you repeat what you just said I think i have a bad connection or something."

"The mom part? Or the Part where I said I was pregnant."

"Okay the connection is fine. Rory when did you find out?" I could hear a hint of anger rising in her voice.

"Yesterday, the same day that I found out about Logan."

"I'm so sorry hun. Do you need me to come and stay with you?" As much as I wanted to say yes I knew that nothing good would come of having her just sitting with me.

"No I think that I might leave early today and come home if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. So I guess you have a lot on your plate right now huh?"

"Just a little more than usual."

"It will be okay Rory but we will talk about everything tonight okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay will I have to go before Sookie burns down the Inn. I will see you tonight. Bye Rory."

"Bye mom." I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket.

I knew that the way I told her was blunt but I had to do it like that. It had to be quick like ripping off and bandaid. I turned to Tristan.

"So..."

"So? That is all you're going to say, so? Rory you just told your mom the one thing you didn't want to tell her and all you can come up with is so."

"Well excuse me for not having too many words to say right now. My mom and I are very close and well this was like stabbing my own mother. I really did not want to do it but there I was calling my mother to tell her that her daughter screwed up and was now pregnant while still in college. It may be hard for you to understand but I was suppose to be the one who made it to graduation before anything happened. I was going places, places like Russia and India. Man I really wanted to see India before I grew up and well now, nothing."

"India really I could think of better places to visit? That is not the point. Rory you are going to see India one day if that is what you really want to do. This baby is not going to stop you from living your life. All this baby is going to do for you is to give you a new perspective on how you have been living." Tristan put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

I felt safe in his arms like everything he was saying to me was somehow going to make everything okay.

"Oh shit." I pulled away from his embrace.

"What is wrong Mary?"

"How am I going to get to Stars Hallow without a car?" I forgot that I had Paris drive me here and then Finn drove me everywhere else.

"Calm down I will take you if you want and if not I am sure that Finn would not mind taking you."

"I guess. You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything to help a friend."

I leaned back into Tristan.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Do you think Logan is up yet?"

"Go check."

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to..."

"You want to go so go."

"Thank you." I got up and walked into Logan's room. Finn was sitting in a chair talking to Logan who seemed to have just woken up.

"Good morning Ace." He took my hand and pulled me onto the bed with him.

"Good morning Logan." I leaned into him and kissed him.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a brick mate. She fell asleep on the way there and barely woke up this morning." Finn offered up to Logan.

"I was tired what can I say?"

"So you aren't mad that I sent you to Finn's?"

"No. It was probably better that someone was there when I woke up. If anything it made me feel better."

"That's good." Logan put his arm around my waist holding me next to him.

"So any word on when he is going to be released?"

"Not yet. Although I really want to get out of here."

"I bet. Has anyone from your family come?"

"Other than Tristan? No. Honor called and they are catching a flight back so she should be in soon but no one else."

"Hey can I see your phone?"

"What are you doing Ace?"

"Nothing I just need to see something."

Finn handed me his phone and I flipped through his numbers until I found the one I wanted and then I handed his phone back to Finn.

"What are you up to?" Logan nudged me.

"Nothing. I will be right back."

"Sure you will but not before you make trouble for yourself right?"

"Would I have it any other way?"

Logan kissed me and then i went out into the waiting room and pulled out my phone. Tristan saw me and took the phone from me.

"Who are you calling Mary?"

"Tristan give me my phone it's important."

"Like I said who are you calling?"

"Mitchum alright! now give me my phone." I jumped trying to grab it but it was no use.

"Are you insane? If you call Uncle Mitchum right now you are going to get chewed out."

"Uncle Mitchum?"

"Don't hate."

"Tristan give me my phone back."

"No."

"Look I don't care about what his family says he needs them right now. He could have died and here he is all alone..."

"I will call him."

"And...you will?"

"Yeah he is my family and if anyone could get him down here it would be me right?"

"Tristan you don't have to..."

"I want to." He took my phone and dialed the number and then put it up to his ear.

There was a few seconds of silence before i knew he was on the phone with Mitchum.

"Sir this is Tristan. Yeah your nephew. I am calling because Logan is in the hospital. No, I understand that you know he is here and I agree with you that he was being stupid... Listen just get down here. NOW!" There was a brief silence and then he hung up.

"So... what did he say?"

"Oh that he will be here in about an hour."

"Really?"

"Yeah what did you think he was going to say?"

"Well he could have said no..."

"He wouldn't do that to his favorite nephew."

"You're his favorite?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am. Mitchum doesn't even like his own son."

"Well you can hate you're son and treat someone else like one. Oh and I would not say that he HATES him, they just don't have that great of a relationship."

"Okay. Well we should get back to Logan."

"Ah yes Logan the man of the hour."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Come on."

I walked back into Logan's room and Tristan followed behind me. I went and sat back on the bed while Tristan sat by Finn in a chair.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in." Logan joked referring to Tristan.

"SO funny cuz. I wouldn't say Rory is a cat although she does have mulitple love interest."

"TRISTAN!" I yelled in outrage.

"Ace calm down." Logan grabbed my hand.

"What are you talking about Tristan?"

He looked at me and then back to his cousin. Not saying a word before he could judge how I would react to his comment.

"Nothing."

"Good." I leaned down and kissed Logan

"It was more than a kiss." Tristan blurted.

Logan pulled away and looked at me.

"What is he talking about?"

I looked at Tristan and then back to Logan.

"I have no idea what he is talking about it."

"Yes you do Mary. You kissed me and there was tongue..."

"There was tongue? Ace how could you?" Logan pulled away from me. "Tristan and you have a history and then you kissed him with tongue."

"It was nothing..."

"It's hard to believe that was nothing. We haven't kissed with tongue in who knows how long and yet the first chance you get to kiss someone else you take it. That is real nice Rory." Logan crossed his arms. "And you. You are my own cousin and she is my pregnant girl friend..."

I didn't hear anything else that he said being as tears were now streaming down my face. I got off the bed and ran out of the room. Finn followed me into the waiting room and grabbed me before I could make it into the restroom.

"Love it's all going to be okay." He pulled me into a hug.

"I am just so confused right now..."

"You are going to be fine. Do you want to go somewhere?" I nodded into his chest. "Okay love where shall I take you?"

"Home."


	6. Goodbyes

Finn dropped me off at my mother's house and I ran inside to find her sitting on the couch. She turned off the TV and took me into her arms. She rocked me back and forth while I dug my head into her shoulder. We sat there like that for a while before she soothed me enough to talk.

"Rory what happened since this morning? The last I heard we were going to talk about your pregnancy later and now you're here in my arms crying."

"It's Logan and Tristan I just don;t know what to do?"

"Wait Mary Tristan? Chilton Tristan?"

"Yes that Tristan, he is Logan's cousin."

"What happened?"

"I kissed him."

"But you're..."

"I know and it was with tongue. I just don't know what I need to do?"

"Honey I can't tell you what to do. I mean I wasn't with your father when you were born but Logan is going to be a part of your life forever now. You are having his kid and as long as he wants to be in his child's life he is going to be in your life. Now Tristan was the one you let get away. You kissed him..."

"More like he kissed me."

"Yeah and then you ran away. Rory I think that you are just afraid of what might happen between Logan and you so Tristan provides a way out for you."

"But Logan is so mad at me right now. He kicked me out of his room."

"Rory he will get over it and he will forgive you. I think that he needs time and you need time. You are having his baby and that is a big step for you. Have you thought about how you are going to do school and this baby? I mean apart from all of this Logan drama have you made a doctor's appointment to see how far along you are? Have you even thought of anything?"

"Mom I have been so busy I just don't know what to do. Where should I go to get checked out? Is there a place for that? Do I need to shop around for a good doctor?"

"When we go to the hospital tomorrow you and I will go and talk to an OBGYN that is on staff. We will beg them to take you in for an appointment and we will see how everything is going. Then you are going to talk yo Logan about this whole situation and you guys will talk about what you are going to do about school and the rest of that stuff okay?"

"It sounds like it will work."

"It will work because I said it would."

"I'm sure that's it."

"Well what do you want to do? It still is early, do you want to go to Luke's?"

"Not really."

"You have to eat something Rory."

"I ate this morning."

"You have to eat more than just that. How about I see if Luke will deliver? That way you can change into some sweats and we can watch a few movies until you pass out."

"It sounds like a plan to me."

"Okay then I will order and you can change."

"Alright."

I got up off the couch and went into my old bedroom. It was exactly how I had left it. There were books on the desk and the bed was made perfectly. My room had turned into the shrine of Rory Gilmore. I was glad that my mother and I had made up after the whole I'm not going to Yale thing. It was a hard couple of months but I was happy that I had my best friend back especially now that I was pregnant.

I pulled some Yale sweats out of my drawer and put them on. I had almost forgot that Logan's parents were probably at the hospital right now, I wonder how what was going. i untied my hair and went out into the living room and went through our DVD collection to see what was any good. I ended up pulling Willy Wonka, the old one because the new one is scary, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, and Mary Poppins. My mom came in and sat next to me as I put in the first DVD.

"So Caesar is going to have someone bring the food by being as Luke is out of town with April."

"Oh how did April's party go?"

"i'd rather not talk about that. It was not one of the best moments of my life."

"What happened?"

"It so does not matter."

"Mom."

"Rory."

"Come on tell me."

"There is nothing to tell other than April's mom does not want me around April."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"But from what I could tell you threw her the best party a girl could hope for."

"I know. She was having a blast and then the next thing you know I am banned from ever seeing her. It was all too dramatic for my taste but hey she is not my kid."

"Yeah your kid can see whoever she wants."

"Except for the Huntzbergers, I don't want you around them."

"Dually noted."

We went back to watching the movie. When the food was delivered we sat on the floor and ate it. My mom changed the movie out when it finished and we went straight into watching Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's.

I woke up the next morning cuddled with my mother on the couch. The main screen for Fried Green tomatoes was on the TV screen. I turned it off and got up. With me moving off the couch I caused my mother to shift causing her to wake up too.

"What time is it?" She said as she rubbed her face.

"I think it is around ten."

"We should get ready to leave shouldn't we?"

"Yeah." She got up and went into the kitchen and started to make coffee.

I went into my bedroom and pulled out some clean clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready. When I was done I went downstairs to find my mother dressed with a cup of coffee in her hand eating a pop tart.

"Good morning." She handed me a pop tart and a cup of coffee.

I gladly took them and sat down at the table with her. I had finished my pop tart and was almost done with my coffee when a wafting smell came into the kitchen. My mom had opened the window in the living room and I could smell the eggs and bacon that Babette was cooking next door. I cupped my hand over my mouth and ran up stairs to puke in the toilet. My mother followed me and held my hair back as I threw up.

"Nothing like vomiting in the morning to make you rethink using protection when you have sex huh?"

I let out a small haha and then threw up again.

"Close the windows mom that smell is killing me." she quickly tied my hair back and then went to close the windows. It took a few minutes for the smell to die out completely but once it did I pulled away from the toilet.

I sat against the wall and put my hand on my stomach.

"Hey little guy you really don't like breakfast do you?" I chuckled a little and then went to the sink to brush my teeth and fix my hair.

I returned down stairs to find my mom sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Are you ready to go now?"

"I think so."

My mom grabbed her purse and the key to her Jeep while I prepared myself to run to the car to hopefully avoid the smell of breakfast.

My mom opened the door and I sprinted to the safety of her car where I climbed in and shut the door avoiding the sicking smells. I held my breath as my mom got into the car. When she closed the door I exhaled with a sigh.

"You know that this is just the first of many times you are going to get sick due to a certain smell right?"

"I know."

She smiled and started the Jeep. It was a long ride accompanied by poor singing and lousy music choices. When we got to the hospital we parked and got out of the car to get me seen by a doctor. We went up to the third floor and my mom talked to a nurse while I sat and waited to see what was going to happen. My mom walked over to me with a clipboard and a smile on her face.

"Just fill this out and you will be seen by someone in the next few minutes. The nurse was really nice and she hopes that the babies daddy is doing better."

"You told her about Logan?"

"Of course I did. Did you think that I was going to go up there and get this kind of treatment without using a really sad sob story?"

I took the clipboard and filled it out. When I was finished my mom took it back up to the nurse who came back a few seconds later.

"Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Here." I waved.

"The doctor will see you now. Just follow me."

We got up and followed her down the hall into an examination room. The room was covered in pink and there were pregnancy posters all over the walls. I took a seat on the table and my mom sat in the corner of the room and started to read the children book Good Night Moon.

It was a few more minutes before the doctor walked in. She was just over six feet and had chocolate brown hairs and green eyes that shined in the fluorescent lighting. She was looking at the clipboard when she walked in. She placed in on the counter and looked at me.

"So you must be Lorelai Gilmore?"

"I go by Rory."

"Hi Rory my name is Dr. Davidson."

"Hi."

" Okay Rory I am going to start out by asking you a few quick questions. It said in your charts that you took a home pregnancy test a few days ago and it came back positive, correct?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you had your period?"

I thought about the question. Recently I had been stressed out so it had been a while but that was normal for me so I really couldn't gauge when my last one had been.

"At least a few months ago but it happens all the time so I didn't think anything of it."

"Okay so what I will do then is administer a pregnancy test just to be safe and to tell when you conceived. Also I would like to do an ultra sound today, now your chart says you live on campus at Yale."

"That is correct."

"My office is in Hartford so would you like me to be your permanent OBGYN or would you like me to recommend someone else?"

"I would love to be able to see the same person so I would like to keep you if I could."

"Okay, now does the father know or do you know who the father is?"

"I know who the father is and he knows about the baby he is just busy right now and couldn't make it."

"Will he be at future appointments?"

"More than likely."

"I know that it seems like I am prying it is just that I like to get to know my patients before I get started. I hope that is all right with you."

"It's fine."

"Okay so I will be back in a minute to do the test and then we will do the ultrasound for you and then you will be on your way."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She grabbed the clipboard and walked out of the office leaving my mother and I alone in the room.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah, I am glad that she works in Hartford."

"Me too. The nurse said she would take care of it for me when I mentioned the story thing and it seems like she did."

"That she did."

It was a few more minutes before she came in with the stuff to do the test. It took a few minutes but when it was done a nurse took the test and I followed the doctor into another room where she had me lay on a chair and pull up my shirt to revel my stomach.

"Okay this is going to be a little cold." My mom took my hand while the doctor squeezed some gel onto my stomach. It was more than a little cold. It felt like winter was attacking my stomach.

"Okay now let's see if we can get a heartbeat." She waved the ultra sound wand over my stomach and stopped turning up the volume on the machine. "Here we go."

I could hear the beating of a tiny heart over the monitor. It was small but it was thudding very strongly. I could feel a smile wipe across my face and my mom squeezed my hand.

"From what I see here you look to be somewhere between nine to ten weeks pregnant. Your baby has a strong heartbeat and everything looks good."

"When can I find out the sex?"

"Usually you can find that out around fifteen weeks or so."

"So in about five to six weeks?"

"About. I would like to make an appointment with you for two weeks from now. I will of course call you when the results come back so you can know how far along you are and during that call we can make your next appointment. Would you like a print out from today?"

"I would love one. Actually can I have a few? My family and friends are going to want to see the baby."

"Of course. How many do you want?"

"At least five."

"I will print six just in case."

"Thank you!"

"It's not problem."

She handed me the print outs and I gave them to my mom to hold for me.

the doctor wiped off my stomach and I pulled my shirt down.

"So I will call you and let you know."

"Thank you."

"Like I said it is no problem. I will see you in a few weeks then."

"Alright."

I got up from the chair and my mom and I left to go and see Logan.

"So what floor is this boyfriend of your on?"

"Just follow me." We got into the elevator and I led her to Logan's room.

Finn was sitting outside the room. He motioned for me to come and sit next to him. My mom followed me to where Finn was sitting.

"Finn what is going on? Why are you out here?"

"I think you should sit love."

"What is going on?"

"You know that Logan's dad came yesterday?"

"Yeah Tristan helped me call him why what is going on?"

"Logan is going to London."

"WHAT?"

"It was his dad's orders but he didn't try to fight him."

"I am going to kill him."

"Rory..." My mom put her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Mom stay here with Finn." I took off and stormed into Logan's room.

I opened the door to see Logan alone in his room watching television. I grabbed the remote from his hand, turned the TV off, and threw it on a chair he couldn't reach.

"What the hell Ace..."

"Don't you dare Ace me! What the hell are you thinking letting your dad send you to London?"

"It's not about you..."

"You're right it's not about me it's about our baby. Our nine to ten week old baby!"

"I am doing this for our baby Rory. If I am going to provide for you and the baby then I am going to need a job and that is what my father wants to give me..."

"You may need a job but not all the way in London."

"Why do you care anyway? The last I heard you were making out with my cousin!"

"For god sakes Logan it was one kiss."

"With my cousin."

"And you slept with your sister's friends!"

"Will you get over that already?"

"That is not something that you just get over Logan."

"You told me you were over it!"

"So I lied. I wanted to forgive you but now I see that grudges go both ways. And while we are getting it all out in the open I kissed Jess!"

"Your ex Jess?"

"Yeah that Jess."

"What the hell Rory? I leave for a little while and you turn into a slut? How can I know that it is even my baby?"

I got quite and just stared at him.

"I'm sorry Rory I didn't mean that..." He was trying to back track.

"Screw you Logan." I stormed out of the room and went straight to the waiting room and grabbed my mom.

"Rory what happened?"

"Nothing I just want to go?"

"Finn can you take my daughter to Yale? I will meet you both there I just have to do something first."

"Mom I can take care of myself. I don't need you to take care of my life for me I can do it. Can you give me the ultra sound picture." I held out my hand and she placed one of the pictures in my hand.

I took the picture and walked back into Logan's room. I went over to the bed and tossed it to him and then turned around and walked out. He was saying something to me but I didn't pay attention and I walked out of the room. I bypassed my mother and Finn and ran out of the hospital. I was leaning against the Jeep when my mom found me.

"Rory what happened?"

"He's leaving. There is nothing that I can do about he. He says that he needs a job to support his kid. I just cannot believe him."

"Rory Finn said that his dad told him that he was going. Logan apparently had no choice in what was going on..."

"He could have told his dad that I was pregnant but I bet he didn't. I told him about Jess too."

"What did he say about that?"

"He called me a slut."

"He did not."

"He did."

"After he slept with his sister's wedding party?"

"Apparently."

"What did he say about the sonogram?"

"I didn't wait around to find out."

"Ah Rory..."

"I didn't want to hear what he had to say. He will get out in a few days and there are always phones. If he wants to talk to me he can call me or see me when he wants to. Until then I don't want to talk to him. Is that alright?"

"It's fine. So do you want to go back to school?"

"Yeah, I should."

"Are you still going to stay at Logan's?"

"For now."

We got into the Jeep and my mom drove us back to the apartment where Logan lived. She dropped me off and I went inside. She was going to come in with me but I was in no mood to talk right now.

I opened the door and went to sit on the couch. I put my head on the arm of the couch and clenched my eyes shut. I had no more tears to waste on Logan all I had was anger and resentment towards him. I slowed my breathing down and opened my eyes. I got off the couch and I changed into some sweats and fuzzy socks and sat on the bed placing my laptop in my lap. I was in the middle of typing an email to my mom when there was a knock on the door.

I put my laptop on the nightstand and went to answer the door. I pulled it open and found Tristan standing on the other side. He smiled and stood there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured that after that scene at the hospital you might want some company."

"How did you know? About the scene that is."

"I saw you storm out the second time apparently so I went to talk to Logan. He told me what happened so I came here to be with you. Finn said that your mom probably brought you here."

"Oh, come in."

"So you know about London?"

"Yeah." I closed the door behind him.

"He leaves after graduation."

"So in about seven weeks?"

"About."

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know but I know what I have to do. Rory I really like you but this thing between us is destroying your relationship with my cousin. I really hate the fact that he got you but I need to let you decide who you need in your life. After I leave I am going back to Harvard and I am going to stay there. Logan will be home soon and you can figure out what you need to do with him and where that relationship is going to go. I don't want to stand in your way if he is what you want but you know where I am going to be if you ever need me. I just wanted to say goodbye, at least for now..."

"Tristan..."

"Mary you and I both know that this is what needs to happen if you are ever are going to be happy. This is for you and no one else. I just want to tell you that you need to do what makes you happy. I know that you are having Logan's baby but your mother has proved that you don't have to be with the father of the baby in order for your child to turn out pretty great." He put his hand under my sinking chin and pushed it up so I had to look into his eyes. "Do something that makes you happy." He kissed my cheek and walked out of the door.

He paused before he closed the door and walked away. His words rung in my ears. "Do something that makes you happy." I thought about those words, something that makes me happy...

_**A/N: Trust me Tristan is just making a brief exit he will be back. As for the whole Rory and Logan thing I will keep them together until he goes to London at least. In regards to the whole baby thing I was thinking a girl as far as the gender goes and I am not sure if Tristan and Rory will be a couple when she is born. Anyway let me know what you think and please any suggestions you have for names for the baby or any good reasons the child should be a boy let me know. Also I know that some of the dates are a little fudged but I had to do it to make the story line work, I hope you forgive me!**_

_**review please**_

_**-Katie**_


	7. Baby Blues

I just laid in the bed. Tristan had left the previous day and now it was just me and Logan. I had liked Tristan being there acting as a distraction for me. I had gone through a lot over the past few days and there was nothing I wanted...no needed more than a distraction.

My phone rang and I looked to see who was calling. I didn't know the number so I didn't bother to answer. I rolled onto my stomach and looked around that apartment. After I had the big fight with Logan I wasn't sure if I should have come back and stay here but then again I really didn't have anywhere else to go. I heard my phone beep alerting me that there was a new message on my phone. I flipped it open and listened to the message.

"Rory it's Logan. I am sorry about everything I said. I know that I am an ass and that you probably don't want to talk to me right now but I am being released from the hospital tomorrow and I hope that you will be at home when I get there. Also I just want to let you know that I do love you and the baby."

So he was coming home tomorrow. It was less time than I thought I had but beggars can't be choosers. I closed my phone and threw it next to me. I was starting to get hungry but I was so comfortable that I did not want to get up and do anything about my hunger. I just put my head on my arms and closed my eyes.

It didn't last very long though because Paris barged in waving a spare key in front of her like that was any excuse for her being here.

"Wake up Rory."

"Paris what are you doing here?"

"Logan called me and asked me to check on you."

"You checked I'm alive now leave."

"He also asked me to make sure that you are taking care of yourself and the baby."

"Paris." I gave her a warning look.

"His concern not mine. Have you eaten anything?"

"As in today? No."

"Do you want breakfast? I can cook you some eggs and bacon."

"Don't you dare cook that nasty food."

"Ah I see you have a touch of morning sickness."

"Yes and if you touch those foods you die."

"How about cereal then?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"I will bring it to you."

"Then by all means cereal please!" I sat up on the bed and propped myself up on the pillows so I was leaning against them.

Paris made me a bowl of cereal and then brought it over to me. I gladly took it and started to eat it. Paris didn't say anything, instead she just watched me eat the cereal and when I was done she took the bowl to the sink and washed the dish. I just sat on the bed and watched her. It was weird having Paris doing all of my work. I wasn't injured or anything but yet here she was taking care of me like I was.

Paris walked over to the bed and sat next to me.

"Is there anything that I can get you? Do you want a book, a magazine, the New York Times?"

"I think I am fine thank you."

"Are you sure because it really would be no trouble for me to get you something. Speaking of something I brought you a book."

"Is that why you were asking if I wanted to read something?"

"Yes."

"What is it? Hemingway? Tolstoy? A new author?"

"Nothing like that. It was something that I thought you might need and I saw it when I was in the store this morning."

"What book?"

She went over to her bag and pulled out a gift wrapped book and handed it to me. I carefully removed the wrapping paper and laid in on the bed in front of me. I picked it up and read the title.

"What to Expect When Expecting. Thank you Paris."

"You don't like it."

"It's not that I don't like it..."

"But you don't like it."

"I never said that."

"But you meant it. It's okay."

"No I just didn't think that they made books like this, I mean this all is new to me."

"So you like it?"

"Yeah it is great. I am glad that you thought of this for me I would not have ever have thought of it."

"Well I am glad you like it."

"It will be great for when I get farther along."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Did Logan ask you to get me out of the house too?"

"Yeah. Usually I wouldn't do anything for him but I do agree with him."

I sat on the bed and pouted. As much as getting out of the apartment would be good for me I did not want to do something that Logan wanted me to do. I shrugged my shoulders and stayed seated on the bed.

"Where would we go?"

"We can go to a bookstore or a park. I just think that we need to get out of here for the day."

"Maybe we can go to a park or something. That sounds like it could be fun."

"Alright then lets go."

I slowly made my way off of the bed and went over to the closet. I pulled out some Yale sweats and then slipped on some boots that I had on the floor and then I went into the bathroom. I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair and then pulled it into a pony tail. When I walked out of the bathroom Paris was waiting for me by the door.

"Are you ready yet?"

I nodded and then tucked my hands into the pouch of my sweat shirt and followed her out of the building. We walked in silence for a while and then when we were away from the crowds of people we sat under a tall tree and took a break.

"Rory?"

I looked over to her and gave her my attention.

"Yeah Paris?"

"Do you want to be a mother?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"No. I mean I love the thought of having a little me running around but I don't think that I am ready to be a mom. But then again I don't think that I would have ever of been ready for this responsibility."

"Have you told Logan?"

"No and I don't plan to if he doesn't change his attitude soon."

"What happened between you guys?"

"He is going to London in seven weeks to work for his dad."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I really wish I was but no."

"I'm so sorry Rory."

"It should be fine. I mean I think that he will be back for when the baby is born and I guess I will talk to him all the time. I am just going to miss him that is all."

"What about Tristan?"

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"I mean yeah I like him but for the sake of the baby I think that I need to try to work stuff out with Logan. I love Logan but I can easily see myself falling for Tristan. I have no idea Paris, I really have no idea."

"What are you going to do when Logan leaves?"

"That is something else that I have no idea what I am going to do with. I mean I have school and the paper to work on so that will act as a distraction but I don't really know."

"Well I want you to know that you can move in with me if you need to but I can't make any promises about when the baby comes. I don't really like kids."

"Thanks but I think that Logan and I will work something out about where I am going to stay."

"You know that if you ever need me that I am going to be right here for you."

"Thank you Paris." I gave her a hug and she returned the gesture.

We sat under the tree for a while and then we got up and walked to go get a cup of coffee for me and a tea for Paris. After we got our drinks we walked back to the apartment and went inside. I could see that there was a blinking light on the answering machine but I ignored it and sat next to Paris on the couch.

"So what is your plan for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know Paris. I might take a nap, that sounds good to me."

"Are you seriously that tired?"

"Pregnancy takes a lot out of you Paris."

"You just found out that you are pregnant."

"I am about ten weeks Paris."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, wait I think I have a picture." I went over to the table and went through somethings that I had put there from yesterday. I found the picture and gave it to Paris.

"What is this?"

"It's my baby."

"It looks like a peanut with a head."

"My baby does not look like a peanut."

"If you say so." She handed me the picture and I went and put it on the fridge.

I pulled off my boots and threw them into the closet and then went and laid on the bed. Paris said goodbye and then left me. The light was still flashing so I leaned over and pressed play to hear the message.

"Hey Rory it's mom. I was just calling because your grandmother called me and well it reminded me that hey you have to tell them that you are preggos. I know that this is not something that you really want to do but I think that it is important for you to do. Anyway I am not going to push you to do anything that you don't want to do but just give me a call because I just walk to talk to you and hear what you are thinking."

I deleted the message and picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello Lorelai speaking."

"Hi mom it's me."

"Oh my it's my lovely daughter Rory calling me to talk about her grandparents."

"Mom please no theatrics right now I am really tired."

"I'm so sorry. So when are you going to tell your grandparents?"

"I was thinking that I would wait until I was out of my first trimester. You really are not going to be able to tell that I am pregnant for a while yet and I just want to make sure that everything is going to be okay."

"I understand honey. So what we have decided on is that you are going to wait to tell them?"

"Yes. I only have about four more weeks until I start the second trimester."

"What are you going to do about showing?"

"What about it?"

"You know kid that you are going to pop any day now."

"Pop?"

"Yeah pop. One day you are going to go to bed as a normal flat stomached mom and the next you are going to wake up with a baby bump."

"I am already sporting a tiny bump."

"Rory I saw you yesterday and there was no bump."

"Trust me mom there is this tiny bump I promise."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

"What ever you say."

"Fine don't believe me."

"I won't. So what are you going to do with the grandparents when you do sport the baby bump?"

"I don't know, but I will think of something."

"Okay but you also need to tell your dad and Logan's parents while you are on the subject of telling people."

"Please don't remind me of that right now. I mean there will be no problems with me telling dad but his parents are going to be a whole other story."

"I know hun but stay tough and just get some sleep."

"Okay. Bye mom."

"Bye hun, I love you."

"Love you too."

I heard the phone line click off and I hung the phone up and placed it on the night stand. I puled my hair out of the pony tail it was in and snuggled up under the covers. I know that I shouldn't have gone to bed at three in the afternoon after spending most of the morning in bed but there was no way that I was going to pass up a peaceful sleep being as Logan was coming home tomorrow.

I woke up at five and I reached for the phone. I called Finn and left a message when he didn't answer.

"Hey Finn it's Rory I was just calling to ask you to let me know when Logan is coming home tomorrow. I have to run to the paper but Paris and Doyle are going to be here to watch him and I want to be here when he gets home so just let me know."

I hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. I was starving being as the only thing I had to eat all day was the cereal Paris gave me. I opened the fridge and found some left over pizza and I pulled it out and ate a slice. Pizza was always better cold, no argument there. After I finished with the pizza I picked up the book Paris got me and sat on the couch to start to read it. I skimmed the first few pages and then decided to put it down and watch some television. I got up to get the remote when the phone started to ring. I grabbed the remote and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Rory?"

"Logan?" I was shocked to hear his voice on the other line.

"Yeah, but don't hang up."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you about what I said yesterday."

"What about it?"

"Just that I was really wrong and that I should have fought me father harder on his sending me to London. I really love you and I am excited about the baby it is just that I sometimes forget that we both have our faults. Ace you are not a slut and I am sorry that I even thought that you were. If anyone is a slut it would be me. Will you forgive me?"

There was a slight pause before I decided to respond.

"I forgive you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. So you come home tomorrow?"

"Yep, the doctor said that I was almost as good as new."

"I doubt that."

"He did. So will you be here to take me home?"

"Of course I will. What time?"

"Some time in the morning."

"How about I meet you at eight and then when we get back I have to run to the paper for a little bit but then we have the rest of the day with each other."

"It sounds perfect to me."

"Okay then I will see you at eight."

"I love you Ace."

"I love you too Logan."

I hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table. I returned my attention to the television set and turned it on. I found a decent program on the migration of penguins and watched it for a few hours, then I got up and went back to bed.

_**A/N: I hope that there was enough resolution in this chapter although I doubt that it will last long. At this point there is about seven weeks of Logan and Rory until Tristan makes an appearance of maybe sooner if I decide that the Huntzbergers need to know about the baby. Let me know what you think so please REVIEW.**_

_**-Katie**_


	8. Oh no He Didn't!

I woke up at six. I went into the bathroom and freshened up and then changed into a white shirt and some jeans. I went down stairs and got into my car and drove to the hospital. When I got there Logan was dressed and waiting. I gave him a kiss and then the doctor walked in and discharged him.

I had to wheel Logan out in the wheel chair although he tried to fight me on the issue but being as it was hospital policy I won that battle. I arranged for Finn and Colin to help me get him up to the apartment when we got back and I had Paris and Doyle on standby to watch him while I ran to the paper to catch up on a few things.

I pulled into a close spot when we got back and Colin rushed over to the car to help while Finn more of staggered.

"Finn are you drunk?" I was not in the mood to deal with his antics.

"No, at least not that I can remember."

"Colin?"

"He only had three drinks and I can manage moving Logan on my own if you want."

"He can help but I want you to have most of the weight incase something happens with Finn."

"Of course." Colin and Finn grabbed onto Logan and got him into the apartment with little trouble.

I thanked them and I had Logan take one of his pain pills. After he fell asleep I called Paris and Doyle to come over and watch him. I knew that he would probably be fine but I didn't want to take a chance. When they arrived I thanked them and then took my phone and coat and headed to the paper.

If I had been at the paper the last few days I would not have bothered going in today but I had a lot to catch up on and I think that being out of the house would do me some good.

There were a few people on staff today so I just went and sat at my computer. There was a small pile of articles that I needed to approve so I first started with those. It was more time consuming than I had thought it would be but it kept my mind off of things. I was in the middle of looking for pictures to go with a ballet review when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Logan and picked up.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep?" I continued to scroll through images for the article.

"Cause I woke up."

"You were suppose to be asleep."

"I've been asleep for a week, my body is bored of sleep it wants to do something."

"Well good thing your body has no say in the matter."

"Ugh hey boss you're going to want to see this."

"Um hold on a second."

"You've got to call off your sentries."

"They are there for a reason."

"To reenact their favorite scenes from misery?" I could hear Paris yelling about the kitchen needing organizing and Logan yelling something back at her.

"Why is Paris in the kitchen?"

"Oh she is looking for a bedpan substitute."

"Oh dear."

"You're really gonna want to see this."

"Just leave it Bill."

"But I want to see the look on your face when you read it. Provided you still have a face when your head explodes."

"In a sec."

"Rory look I love your concern for me, I love that you are so invested in my well being but even the doctor said that if I feel strong enough to move around that I should do it. It's good for me."

"I don't know if that doctor knows what he is talking about."

"You mean the John Hopkins graduate knows less than you?"

"Look, maybe the doctor knows a little bit about what he is talking about."

"You think?"

"So I guess get up but super slow. It should look like a Monty Python routine you're moving so slow."

"I'll make John Cleese proud."

"Let Doyle help you. At least the first time you can get dizzy."

"I'll let him help me to the bathroom door but I've got to take it from there Ace."

"Fine."

"You'll deal with Paris?"

"Put her on."

"Thank you. Paris please talk to Rory."

"What is so important about the wall street Journal?" Bill was getting on my last nerve.

"Oh you'll see."

"Hey." Paris had taken the phone.

"Stand down."

"What?"

"Thank you for sitting with him but I think he needs a little less hovering right now."

"Warren Batty Jr. smooth talk you?"

"No. Even the doctor said he should be moving around. I think I've been a little over protective."

"Your call."

"Have Doyle lend him a shoulder right now okay?"

"Fine. Doyle..." I heard her voice trail off into the distance as Logan got passed the phone.

"See you soonish?"

"I'm just finishing up here." I could hear a moan.

"Hurry your soonish."

"I will." I closed my phone and put it back on my desk. "What is it?"

"I highlighted the appropriate section." I took the paper and read it. "Oh it's going to be a quite slow burning seethe. Disappointment." Bill turned and walked away.

I could not believe my eyes. There printed in the Wall Street Journal was my name but it wasn't a happy moment. No, Mitchum had used my as a knot on his bed post. the nerve of this man! I shut my computer off and grabbed my stuff and hurried back to the apartment.

When I got there I kicked Paris and Doyle out. I could see a relieved look on Logan's face as he laid in bed. I tossed the paper on the bed and he read it.

"Wow." That was all he could say.

I snatched the paper away from him and started to pace.

"I could kill him!" I started.

"You would have to get in a very long line..."

"The man should be drawn and quartered!"

"There is no fast pass for the line either you just have to get in there and wait..."

"Quartering is too good for him, he should be eighthed, sixteenthed!"

"I don't know you quarter a guy he's in four pieces, that's tough to recover from."

"He should be stretched on a rack, iron made and strappado..."

"Oh my god what is strappado?"

"When you suspend him in the air with a rope tied to his hands that are tied behind his back."

"Your scaring me with your knowledge of torture."

"I did a paper on the attorney general, it comes with the territory."

"Life in modern America?"

"Why would the Wall Street Journal Print this? Why?"

"It was an interview with my father. He said it to them they get to print it."

"Even if it's a flat out lie?"

"They don't know that."

"I look for the best and the brightest, even at the intern level."

"Reading it again you're just torturing yourself." I started to make my way towards the couch as I read.

"Ben Cockerin at Harvard, he helped me out with my Boston paper as did Frank Williams and Rory Gilmore I gave her, her first internship at my Stanford paper and now she is the editor of the Yale Daily News! AHHH!"

"It's a classic Mitchum."

"How dare he, 'I gave her, her first internship'?" I sat on the couch.

"This is one of dad's things Rory, grabbing credit where ever he can whether its earned or not."

"Everyone in America has read this..."

"The Wall Street Journal's readership is high but it's not quite three hundred million."

"Well enough people have read it."

"Look the beauty of the daily paper it's in everybody's recycling bin the next morning so this will totally be forgotten."

"It won't"

"It will."

"I remember everything I read. The front page, Op. ed, concert reviews, it never leaves. My eyes accidentally flit over an obituary as I'm hunting for the metro section and I can remember the deceased first wife's name a full month afterward. I mean and that's just a flit not even a paroosal. If I paroosed it I could give you his grandkids in alphabetical order five years later."

"Ace, Ace. You drinking this in?"

"What?" I kept my hand firmly on the paper and my eyes kept reading over his words

"Hellen Keller just signed water Annie." I turned to see Logan walking towards me.

"You walked!" I got up and ran to his side.

"All by my lonesome. You proud of your boy?" I gave him a hug.

"I'm very proud. Oh and your color is coming back. You have gone from white to off white."

"Hey can we get to the bottom line on this article here?" I stood there and looked at him.

"Give it to me."

"It's all good. It's very positive what he said to you, a powerful man is siting you as one of his accomplishments. It is in no way a dis."

"I know."

"It's actually a good thing so you should let it go."

"NEVER!" I walked past him and back to the couch. I could hear his eye roll as I walked away.

To him this didn't seem like a big deal but he wasn't there when his father told me I didn't have what it takes. He wasn't the one who almost gave up on his dreams because of this man and now the dream crusher had the nerve to site me as an accomplishment? I know that it wasn't a negative thing but still the man had some nerve!

He came over to where I was seated and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Think about this will you."

"About what?" I nestled my head into his chest and pulled my feet onto the couch.

"You are having our baby and that is going to blow my father's mind. Imagine this if you will. He picks up the local news paper and flits over the announcement section and there in the biggest ad I can buy will be the birth announcement of our little baby Gilmore-Huntzberger in big letters with a picture of the three of us under it."

"That would be great."

"Yeah what I would pay to be a fly on the wall when he sees that."

"Logan?"

"Yes Ace?"

"Are you going to be back for the birth?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good because I don't know if I will be able to do this without you. I mean I am going to want my mom there but I also want you there. I mean this is our kid and well I just want you there, I can't really explain it."

"I promise you that I will be there."

"You sure? I don't want you to make any promises that you know you cannot keep."

"Unless there is some sort of natural disaster or you go into labor early I will be there and even if that happens I will find a way to be there for you. Ace I love you and I want to be there for you in the good times and in the bad times."

"I want you to be there in both my good and bad times. There is nothing that I would like more than to have you there with me."

"What about Tristan?"

"What about him?"

"Well you two seemed pretty cozy when I was in the hospital."

"I was scared and I guess I just wanted something that reminded me of you and well he was offering that. Logan you know that I love you and you shouldn't doubt that love."

"I know that I shouldn't doubt it but I'm going to be gone so how do I know that things won't change?"

"Logan things change all the time but our love isn't going to be one of those things. If you keep your promises to me then there is going to be no problems."

"Then there will be no problems because I won't break any promises."

"You promise?"

"Of course." I leaned in closer to him and shut my eyes. I found comfort in his arms and in his words. I just hoped that he makes good on his promises, I don't know if I can take that kind of disappointment from him.

_**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I took a lot of the original word from the actual shoe so please forgive me. Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**-Katie**_


	9. goodbye's the saddest word

I woke up on the couch. Logan was in the bed sleeping. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and then got up and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Today was the day that Logan had to leave to go to London. When I first thought of him leaving I had this entire party planned but with being pregnant and all I never got around to throwing the party. It was still dark outside and Logan would be getting up at any minute to go to the airport but what he didn't know was that I was going with him, to the airport that is. I finished drinking my coffee as his alarm went off. He reached over and shut it off trying not to wake me and then he sat up in bed.

"Good morning." The terror on his face was priceless.

"Ace?"

"Yeah, who else would be in here to say good morning to you?"

"Well if real life was anything like my latest dreams it would be my dad in a dress and high heels."

"You know you need to stop watching television before you go to bed."

"Somehow I don't think that will do anything."

"Well get dressed we have to go that car will be here in any minute."

"We?"

"I am going with you to the airport."

"I don't think that is such a great idea, you know my dad is going to be there."

"What is your point? At some point he is going to figure out that I am pregnant."

"Yeah well it doesn't have to be today."

"Logan get up."

"Fine." He got up and went into the bathroom.

I ran over to the closet and changed into a burnt orange dress and slipped on a pair of shoes. When he went to the closet to get dressed I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair, pulling it into a low pony tail and then joined him in the kitchen as he grabbed his suitcase and we walked down to the car. He opened the door for me and I slid inside. As we drove he had his hand on my stomach. I was not a big fan of when he did that but being as he was leaving I let him do it just this once.

When we arrived at the airport we were driven to the private plane terminal and I walked him to the gate. As we approached the gate I could see his father waiting for him while on the phone with someone. He turned and saw us approaching and tucked his phone away. It wasn't until we got closer that I saw the reaction to my pregnancy cross his face.

"Logan, Rory good morning."

"Save the act dad." Logan stared down his father.

"So she is..."

"Pregnant? Yeah she is."

"Well you have a flight to catch."

"Unfortunately." Logan turned to me and kissed me good bye and then walked past his father.

I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore and then I turned around to leave when I heard Mitchum say something to me.

"How much will it cost me to get you out of his life?" I turned around shocked at what he said.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want Rory?"

"What do I want? Seriously Mitchum? I want my boyfriend to come running back to me and tell his father to back off. I want my baby's father to be here while I am pregnant. I want you to go away..."

"You know you will never be happy with him."

"And that is for you to decide?"

"He is just like me you know. He can't love anything without hurting it, just wait and see. You are going to be begging me to take this deal."

"I highly doubt that." I turned around and started to walk away again.

"You're going to get hurt."

"And what do you care?" I turned again to face him.

"That's the thing I don't." He smiled and then walked away.

I took a deep breath and then turned and walked out to the car that was waiting for me. Mitchum had some nerve to be telling a pregnant woman that. I got into the car and we were on the way back to Yale when something changed my mind. I picked up the car phone and spoke to the driver.

"George?"

"Yes Miss Rory?"

"Can you take me to Harvard?"

"Yes Miss Rory."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." I hung up the phone and sat back in the seat.

Mitchum was wrong, Logan wasn't going to be the one who was going to hurt me, I was going to be the one that hurt him. I picked up my cell phone from the bottom of my purse and dialed his number. I was hoping that he didn't have class today but with my luck he would. Much to my surprise he picked up the phone.

"Mary?"

"Don't say anything. Meet me outside your room in about twenty minutes. I will call when I get there..."

"Rory I..."

"Just do it." I hung up my phone and put it back in my purse and then waited until we pulled up in front of his room.

I had googled him while we were apart. I was confused with my feelings but something had clicked the last few days and all I knew anymore was that I needed Tristan more than ever. As we drove up to Harvard I gave him a call and told him that I was there. I thanked George and told him that I was fine and didn't need him anymore. He left and I ran to meet Tristan. He was standing outside waiting for me and I ran into his arms.

"Wow Mary you're really pregnant."

"I'm not that pregnant, only seven more weeks since the last time you saw me."

"And in a pregnancy that is a long time. How does everything look with the baby?"

"As far as the last check up showed everything was fine."

"When is the next check up?"

"At the end of the week. I get to find out the gender."

"Are you excited?"

"Very."

"Good. So what are you doing here?"

"Logan is gone."

"Really?"

"He just left for London and like I promised I am going to explore my feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Really." He bent down and kissed me and then took my hand and we walked over to a little coffee shop.

"So how do you feel about coffee these days?"

"Still love it."

"That is what I figured." He ordered two cups of decaf coffee and we sat at a small table.

"Decaf?"

"You are not suppose to have caffeine while you are pregnant."

"Yeah and denying a pregnant woman is not a good idea either."

"Do you want it that badly?"

"No this is fine." I took the coffee and drank it.

We talked for a while about the weather and of nothing in particular. We talked about the movies we had seen and the different things we had read since the last time we saw each other.

After a while I felt rather uncomfortable, probably from sitting too long, so I excused myself and went into the bathroom. I went into one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet and then looked down. I was shocked to see that there was blood in my underwear. Panicking, I did the first thing I could think of, I took out my phone and called my doctor. She calmed me down and told me that spotting was normal and to call her if it continued. I took a deep breath and stuck my phone back in my purse and then finished what I was doing. I put my hand on my stomach and sighed.

"Are you trying to give mommy a heart attack?" I questioned the bump that i had grown attached to.

I washed my hands and then joined him back at the table. We talked for a little bit longer and then he finished his cup of coffee.

After the coffee we took a walk around Harvard. It was hard to imagine that if I had chosen the school I had always wanted to attend I would have been with Tristan, not Logan. I spent the night with Tristan and in the morning I saw that Logan had texted me that he had gotten in. I deleted the text and went into the bathroom. Again I was bleeding. I called the doctor and she told me to go to the hospital right away. I felt the fear build up inside of me. There was something wrong and there was nothing I could do. I burst out of the bathroom in tear. Tristan caught me and rocked me in his arms.

"Rory what is going on?"

"There is something wrong with the baby, we need to go to the hospital."

He didn't say another word, he grabbed his keys and rushed me to his car. He sped all the way to the hospital and then carried me inside. I was taken right in to see my doctor. The first thing she did was an ultrasound. She moved the wand around but there was nothing. There was no sound, no movement. I lost the baby.

Tristan squeezed my hand. My life was turning into a blur as the tears piled up in my eyes and then ran down my face. What had I done to cause this? Why me? Why my baby? I started to sob and Tristan pulled me into his arms and held me while I cried. The doctor said her apologizes and then walked out of the room to give us a minute.

"What did I do?" I just kept repeating the phrase in between my sobs.

"You didn't do anything." Tristan stroked my hair as he held me to his body. "You did nothing wrong."

I tried to clam down but I couldn't. I never got to know what the gender of the baby was. I never got to plan what I would name the baby. I never got to hold my baby. It just seemed so wrong. I had talked to that baby for weeks now and now there was nothing. I had Tristan call my mom and tell her and it seemed like seconds later that she arrived.

She ran into my room and then just looked at me. There were tears streaming down her face and she came over to my bed side and pulled me close to her. I saw Tristan walk out of the room. There were tears in his eyes and I saw him pound the wall as he walked out.

"How are you?" My mom was trying to see how I was taking the news.

"Horrible. The doctor said that there was nothing that I could have done to prevent it but I keep thinking that this was my fault. I mean the baby was inside of me I should have known that something was wrong. How could I not have known?" I felt the tears start again and no one said anything.

I guess I drifted off to sleep in the middle of crying because when I woke up I was in my mother's arms and Tristan was asleep on a chair in my room. My room was littered with flowers and sympathy cards so I guess everyone found out about what had happened. There was a card for a grief counselor on the bulletin board in my room and my phone was sitting on the bed side table. I should call Logan but this was not how he should have to find out. Tonight was going to be hard enough for me, I didn't want to be the one who ruined his first day at work. I shrunk back under the covers and into the safety of my mother's arms fighting for sleep to overtake me again and eventually it did.

**A/N: A short but powerful chapter and I think that is what I am going to leave it at. Please review.**

**-Katie**


	10. New Life

I stayed in the hospital over night. My mom and Tristan stayed with me and in the morning I went to my mother's house when I was released. I didn't want to be alone. Tristan stayed with me the entire time never leaving my side which was nice. I wanted him to be around especially when Logan didn't call me back. I left him a few messages but there was nothing for a few days and then I got a text.

Tristan had just walked into the kitchen and I was sitting in my bed reading. I opened my phone and saw that it was a video message from Mitchum titled I told you so. It was a video of Logan kissing another girl at a function. I played the video a few times and then I slammed my phone shut and tossed it on the nightstand. I could feel the tears running down my face again and I felt Tristan wrap his arms around me.

"What happened?" He was rocking me back and forth.

"Just look for yourself." I pointed to the phone. He picked it up and watched what Mitchum sent and I saw the anger on his face.

He closed the phone and then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed and dragged me into the kitchen where my mom was sitting. He handed her the phone and then dragged me outside onto the porch. I was still in my sweats but he didn't seem to care. He dragged me onto the porch swing and then turned to me.

"Are you over him?" He looked me in the eyes as he spoke.

"Over who?" I was confused by his question.

"Logan, are you over Logan?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"No I think so. Are you over him? Has he hurt you enough? Rory think about this he cheated on you more than once and he never returned your calls. He is a jerk and he is only hurting you. Rory why can't you see that he doesn't love you? I love you not him."

"You love me?" I was shocked by his proclamation.

"Yeah I love you and I am tired of him hurting you. I want to be with you Rory, without feeling bad about it..."

"I love you too." He stopped talking and smiled.

"Really?"

"I was confused for a while about how I felt but I'm not anymore. Logan was nice but I only think I gave him a chance because of you. I wanted to be with you in high school I just had other things on my mind..."

"By other things you mean Dean."

"Yeah Dean. Listen Tristan I am sad because I lost my baby not because I no longer have a tie to Logan. I think that this baby may have been the only thing that was holding him to me and well that video made me upset because I was right. I don't love him, I love you."

"I love you too and I hate to see you upset."

"I know but you need to give me time to grieve. I just lost my baby and I need sometime but I want you in that time."

"I'm glad because I wasn't leaving." He kissed me and then pulled me into him and I laid my head on his chest.

We sat there for a while just like that. After a while we decided to head inside so I could shower and changed and then we could go out for a little while. When I walked past the kitchen my mom came running to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I hate him. I hate him I hate him I hate him."

"I know mom but hating him will do nothing for me. I am going to shower and then Tristan and I are going out."

"Seriously?" She pulled away and looked at me.

"Yeah. Sitting here all day is not doing me any good and I just want to get my mind off of the whole thing."

"Okay." She rubbed my arm and then I grabbed some clothes to change into and went upstairs to take a shower.

I took a quick shower and then dried my hair and changed into a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I came down stairs and found Tristan sitting on the couch waiting for me. I grabbed some shoes and slipped them on and we left to go out.

As we walked into town I could hear the whispers but they didn't bother me. I knew that people were going to talk about me losing the baby and about me being with Tristan but that was a fact of life and the sooner I got it out of the way the faster I could recover. I took Tristan to Luke's diner and we sat in a corner table by ourselves. Luke waved as we walked in but he didn't come over to take our order. Instead he walked over to our table with two glasses of water and two burgers just the way I liked them and with an apple pie. He set them down on the table and then walked away. I was thankful that he was respecting my privacy.

Tristan and I dug into our food without many words. As I was eating I could see Taylor and Miss Patty talking in the corner and I knew that they were up to no good. I finished my burger and then started working on the fries keeping my eyes on them. It was when we moved onto the pie that Miss Patty and Taylor started to make their way towards our table. I looked at Tristan who didn't notice and then back to them who were almost at our table. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before they arrived.

"Ah Rory sweetie we were so upset when we heard about the baby." Miss Patty was rubbing my back as I tried to fight off the tears. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you and we want you to know that we are all here for you if you need anything."

I muttered a thank you before I fell apart and started crying again. Tristan got up and held me in his arms as they backed away giving us space. Tristan looked at Luke and he nodded as Tristan escorted me out of the diner and into the air of the night that was quickly approaching. He kept his arms around me as we walked through town and then kept walking until there was nothing. When there was nothing around us he took my hand and we sat down in the grass. After sitting for a while I laid on my back and Tristan did the same. There were millions of stars above our heads and I watched as a shooting star danced above out heads.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah Rory?" He squeezed my hand.

"Do you want to hear what I think?"

"Yeah I do."

"I think that my baby is up there looking down on me and laughing for feeling sad. I think that my baby thinks it's funny that I can't seem to move on. I mean I never even knew the sex of the baby and yet I was attached to it. I loved it so much and yet it was ripped away from me before I ever got to see it or hold it or even name it. Life is funny that way. The one thing that I thought I wanted I can't have and the one thing I could have I didn't want. Tristan I really wanted that baby and I don't know why. It's silly because you would think being this far into college a baby would be the last thing I would ever want and yet that was exactly what I wanted. You must think I am insane..."

"I don't think you are insane. I think that you are the bravest person I know but not insane..."

"The bravest? HA. I was terrified when I found out and I was even more terrified when I was confused about my love life. Brave isn't the right word to describe me. Grown up maybe but not brave."

"You see that is where you are wrong. You are braver than you think you are. Anyone could be grown up but not everyone could be brave enough to challenge their comfort zone. Not everyone would be willing to risk the relationship with their baby's father to find love but you did..."

"Yeah most people would call me stupid."

"I don't think you are stupid. I think you are brave and that is all that should matter."

"You want to know a funny story?"

"Sure."

"The day before I found out I lost the baby Mitchum asked what it would take for me to get rid of it."

"He did not."

"He did. I bet he is going to jump for joy at the news."

"How is he going to find out?"

"Logan?"

"I don't think you should tell him."

"Why not? He is the father."

"Yeah but you saw that picture. He is not a father."

"And he won't be, at least not a father of my baby. Do you think he is going to be mad?"

"Who knows. But do you want to know what I think?"

"No what do you think?"

"I think that you need to go and move out of his apartment, get a new phone number, get a new place to live, and move on. I didn't want to tell you until I had everything sorted out but I am transferring to Yale. Move in with Rory." I looked over to him and saw the outline of his face.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Only if you want to Rory. There is no pressure, I promise to always be there for you and to only look at you. There is no one else I want Rory. Please move in with me and say you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

"Yes. Yes I want that. I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want to know that you will always be there for me. I want to live with you Tristan and I want you more than you could ever know." He sat up and pulled me into his arms. I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks but these were tears of happiness.

We stayed there for a long time. We talked to each other about whatever came to mind and we watched the stars. We were lost in conversation and when we finally made it home it was a little after midnight. My mom was asleep on the couch. She probably tried to wait up for us but it didn't work out too well. I pulled a blanket over her and then turned off the television and set the remote on the coffee table and then we went into my room. Tristan settled into the trundle bed while I got comfortable on my little bed. That night I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face and it felt right.

I heard my mother talking to Tristan in the morning. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost nine. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I was greeted by the smell of coffee which Tristan poured into a cup and handed to me along with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey hun how you you feel?" My mom was dressed for work.

"I feel great."

"That's good. So you are moving out?"

"You two talked?"

"Just a little."

"Yeah I am. What do you think?"

"I think that is one of the smartest decision you have made in a long time."

"I'm glad."

"So are you two leaving today?"

"I think that would be best. I have to get back to class and to the paper and he needs to get settled in."

"I think that it is going to be just fine."

"It should be."

"Okay well I love you and I have to go to work." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left.

"Are you ready?" I looked to where Tristan was sitting.

"Yeah." He got up and I put the coffee cup in the sink and then we went out to his car and we went back to Yale. Stopping at a phone store on the way where I got a new phone number and a new phone.

Tristan already purchased an apartment and he helped me move out of Logan's place. There were a lot of boxes but Finn and Colin helped. Apparently they heard about the baby and what Logan had done in London. I thanked them and then we went to Tristan's place. I unpacked a few boxes and then called it a day. I fell asleep in Tristan's embrace and it all felt so right.

**A/n: So this chapter is the new start for Rory. She is finally out of Logan's life or vice versa and she is now dedicated to Tristan who just happened to be coming to Yale. Go figure. Anyway please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	11. Starting over

Life went on as normal. Tristan and I went to classes and life just moved. I cried when my due date passed but Tristan was there to hold me and tell me that I was stronger than I was when I first lost the baby. I knew that Logan would be in town but I didn't care. He hurt me with not being there and then cheating on me. I had moved on.

I was walking around campus when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Logan running after me. I took a deep breath and kept walking hoping that he would get the hint that I had moved on. He didn't. I was nearly inside the apartment when he caught up to me.

"Ace wait, what is going on? I tried your cell but it said that the line was disconnected. Then I went to the apartment and all your stuff was gone. What is going on?"

"Logan I lost the baby."

"What? When?"

"The day you left for London."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have flown home."

"Yes so you could spend a few days with me and then go back to London to make out with the blonde slut from the picture your father sent me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dad sent me a picture of you making out with someone else Logan. That is what I am talking about."

"Ace I..."

"I am not your Ace any more Logan, I've moved on." I opened the door and went inside.

Tristan was sitting at the counter eating a sandwich when I closed the door. It took all of a couple seconds before Logan started to knock on the door. I ignored it and walked over to Tristan and gave him a kiss.

"Hey who is that?"

"Do you want to guess?"

"Not really I would rather you tell me."

"If you want to know you could just open the door."

"I might just do that."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Then I am going to open the door."

"Go for it."

"Okay." Tristan got up and went to the door and pulled it open. I saw his face drop as Logan stared back at him.

"You."

"Rory what is this all about?"

"What do you mean Logan you should know what this is about, she moved on."

"To you? I doubt that."

"Why do you think she moved into my apartment Logan?"

"This is yours?"

"Yes this is mine you idiot."

"I thought you were at Harvard."

"I transferred."

"Why?"

"Because of Rory."

"I'm sure. Rory can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Come on Ace..."

"Back off Logan she is not your Ace."

"Yeah and she is not your Mary."

"Oh really I beg to differ."

"Ace..."

"Her name is Rory."

"Will you two knock it off? Logan we are over and Tristan back off."

"Rory please let me explain..."

"No. Logan I have been hurt too many times and I am over it. I am happy right now so please just respect that. I don't expect you to understand it but please respect it."

Logan didn't say anything. He looked hurt but he nodded and then left. I waited until the door was closed before I lost it. Tristan just pulled me into his arms and held me until I calmed down. Afterwards he made me lunch and then we watched a few movies.

Everything fell into a routine after that. I didn't see or hear from Logan after that. I wanted to have feelings for him but there was nothing there for him. What I felt was for Tristan not Logan, it was always that way.

When graduation day rolled around I half expected to see him there but he wasn't. Tristan and I graduated and then headed off to New York being as I got the fellowship i had applied for. Apparently Mitchum Huntzberger had put in a good word for me which put me over the top. I knew that he only did that because I backed off from Logan but it had helped me get to where I wanted and I was thankful for that.

Tristan and I moved into the city together which was fun. There was no pain when I was with Tristan. I could forget nearly everything and I was happy again. It wasn't the perfect ending I had expected but it was the beginning I had always wanted.

**A/n: SO I am sorry to say that this is the end of this story but never fear because the sequel will appear. Now I have a few ideas for what it should be about but I would love some ideas for what it should cover and I also need a title. Lets just say the sooner I have these things the sooner I can get working on how I am going to work on the story. Anyway please review. I know it was a lame ending but there are so many things going on right now that this was what I came up with.**

**-Katie**


End file.
